(a) Field
The invention relates to a display panel, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a plasma display device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting device, etc. Display devices are used for various electronic devices such as monitors, television sets, indoor and outdoor signboards, etc. Display devices used for the television sets and the signboards are required to have high luminance. The LCD, which is a non-emissive display device, has one main disadvantage of low luminance.
The LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer with dielectric anisotropy disposed between the panels. If a voltage difference between two electrodes is changed, intensity of an electric field generated by the two electrodes is changed such that transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed. Accordingly, the voltage difference between the two electrodes is controlled to thereby display a desired image.
A LC panel of the LCD includes a plurality of pixels having a pixel electrode and color filters of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Each pixel is driven by a signal applied through a display signal line to perform a display operation. The signal line includes a gate line transmitting a scanning signal and a data line transmitting a data signal. The each pixel includes a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line and controlling a data signal transmitted to the pixel electrode.